The present invention relates to a data exchange coordinating apparatus for a textile machine and, more particularly, to a data exchange coordinating apparatus for a textile machine of the type having a plurality of work stations and a traveling service unit.
It is known to provide a textile machine for producing cross-wound yarn packages such as, for example, a winding machine or an open-end spinning machine, with a traveling service unit for individually servicing the individual work stations of the textile machine at which a textile material such as, for example, yarn, is handled. The traveling service unit individually services the work stations in response to a service request requesting service for a respective individual work station. In response to the request for such servicing, the traveling service unit performs a servicing operation such as, for example, a yarn package exchange operation or the preparation of the work station for beginning another yarn handling operation.
It is known to use mechanical or electromechanical devices for requesting the traveling service unit to service a respective work station. For example, it is known to provide a metal plate and an initiator, each mounted to a respective one of the individual work stations to be serviced and the traveling service unit, for selectively stopping the traveling service unit at the respective work station to be serviced. When the traveling service unit has traveled to a position adjacent the respective work station such that the metal plate is within the reception range of the initiator, appropriate control means cause the traveling service unit to be maintained in position at the respective work station until the completion of its servicing operations. Thereafter, the traveling service unit travels to other work stations to perform servicing operations thereat.
However, the need still exists for a relatively simple apparatus for insuring the proper positioning of a traveling service unit at a respective work station to be serviced so that data relating to the particular servicing requirements of the respective work station can be communicated to the traveling service unit and operating instructions can be communicated from the traveling service unit to the respective work station.